One More Time
by SUGARCOMACUPCAKE
Summary: Armin's mind refuses to confirm his suspicions about Annie, even with Jean's help. His mind always tells him, "One more time and I'll know for sure." However, which time will result in the fall of humanity?
1. Intro

I watch small flakes of my small loaf of bread fall to my tray. It's the only thing I can do to avoid staring at the blonde girl across the room. She fascinates me in a sense. Yes, she spends an adequate amount of time with Reiner and Bertholdt. However, even when with them, she seems so stoic and bored. Another thing that differentiates her is the fact that Reiner and Bertholdt talk and interact with others. She's always alone when they're not around.

"Armin?"

I pull back in embarrassment when I notice Eren flailing his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry Eren! Did you say something?"

"No, but you're spacing out. I don't think bread's that fascinating."

He gives his infamous smirk and I roll my eyes. I somehow manage to yank the said bread away from Sasha just as she tries to snatch it from behind me.

"Aw, c'mon Armin! You're obviously not going to eat it!"

"I was planning to eventually…"

Mikasa steals Sasha's attention, giving me the chance to return my gaze to Annie. Without thinking, I stand and walk to where she's sitting.

"Hey, Annie."

Her eyes move from her soup to my face. She gives an almost unnoticeable nod of acknowledgement.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

She shakes her head, examining her soup once more. I sit and take a bite of my bread.

"Oi, Armin moved over there!"

Eren yells loudly. He waves and tries to get me to detect his existence.

"Your friends are annoying."

I nearly choke on a single bite of bread. I'm not really sure if it was the shock of her actually saying something, or laughter. Maybe both.

"They're not all that bad, but I can't really defend them."

I hear Mikasa's voice enveloped in all the commotion.

"You probably annoyed him."

More yelling. I chuckle.

"I might take that back."

Annie eats a spoonful of her soup. I wouldn't blame her for tuning everything out. I praise wall Maria that I'm done eating when Jean gets involved. I leave the dining hall, not without hearing something that sounds dangerously similar to a punch.

_Annie, I'm not sure why, but there's just something about you._

My hunches have never really been wrong, per say, but I always end up realizing there would've been an easier way to accomplish something involving my said hunch. I suppose it's not really a bad thing, considering I have always accomplished what I needed to in the end. I'm kind of used to stressing about small things.

Eren and Jean enter the dorms, glaring at each other. I swear they're burning holes into one another's souls. Shadis probably gave them a good scolding. Either that or Mikasa blamed Sasha's gas and they're just severely ticked.

"Horse face's got some nerve…"

"What'd he do this time?"

"I'm just sick of him mocking me! Not to mention it's sickening to watch him try and flirt with Mikasa."

I nod and pat his back comfortingly.

"You shouldn't let it bother you. You're giving him the reaction he wants."

"I know, but I can't help it."

After showers I contemplate talking to Jean. However I see that Marco's beaten me to it. I smile. Marco's too nice for his own good. Everyone wonders why he sticks with Jean and his rude tendencies, but I'm sure you could say the same for me and Eren; Mikasa included. I think Eren's calmed down when I return.

"Yeesh, Armin. You smell like a girl."

"That, Eren, is the smell of cleanliness. I'm not taking bi-weekly showers just to smell 'manly',"

"I shower more than that!"

"Hardly."

"C'mon you know I was just messing with you."

He ruffles my hair, just because he knows it annoys me to no end. He proceeds to wipe his wet hand on my nightshirt.

"You're a jerk."

I stick my tongue out at him.

"Hey, lovebirds, get to sleep. We're doing hand-to-hand combat training tomorrow."

Eren bares his teeth, trying to identify who had the guts to call us "lovebirds." His face goes back to a neutral state after realizing it's Reiner.

"You're one to talk with you and Bertholdt."

He retorts, that satisfied grin adorning his face.

"Bert and I are the straightest people ever!"

Reiner guffaws, giving Bertholdt a smack to the back.

"What did we just walk into?"

Thomas asks. Connie, Jean, Marco and he had returned from showers.

"It doesn't matter. Let's go to sleep."

Bertholdt manages to get everyone to follow his command.

**A/N: That's the first chapter. The next ones will be much longer than this. This is more like an intro. Reviews are encouraged and appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

Is it bad that I couldn't contain my laughter when my best friend was being humiliated? I'd like to say that it was just a small giggle, but in reality I completely lost it. In all honesty, how could I not react that way to Eren, the cocky, arrogant Eren, being flipped onto his back with absolutely no effort; by none other than Annie. You could argue that I should be used to it, seeing that I grew up with Mikasa and Eren. What made this so funny is that Eren at least knew that he couldn't beat Mikasa. Eren went right up to Annie and _challenged _her. Look where that got him. My gawking is interrupted by my face hitting the dirty ground.

"Sorry, Armin! I didn't know you weren't ready!"

Bertholdt extends his hand out to me. I take it and pull myself to my feet.

"It's ok. Get a load of them."

I point to Eren just in time for us to witness Reiner getting the same treatment. Bertholdt laughs into his hand.

"They kind of deserved it."

"Yeah."

We get back to work after Sasha and Connie get smacked upside the head by Shadis for messing around. I've hit my head enough times already today. After being beaten time after time by both Bertholdt and later Marco, I'm a little down about myself. It doesn't really help that both dark-haired guys had said something along the lines of,

"Sorry, I'm trying to go easy on you, I really am."

I can't really complain. At least my pride hasn't been shredded to the core like Eren's. Everyone can tell that he's more on edge than usual. Considering the fact that he's on edge most of the time, that thought is pretty scary. I even offer him my muffin, and he rejects the offer, much to Sasha's dismay. That quickly turns around after I offer it to her instead. I'm not all that hungry. Jean and Eren get in yet another fight. Something about how the military police is better than the scouting legion. Y'know, the usual. My eyes widen when Eren actually manages to get Jean on the ground. That was the same move that Annie used. The girl seems to notice this as well, because she looks as surprised as I feel. Eren had never pulled something like that in the past. Nervousness sets in. I glance at the door, have expecting Shadis to walk in. He doesn't, thank Rose. Mikasa grabs both of us and makes our escape successful.

Even after he flipped Jean, something still seems to be wrong with Eren. I've tried everything from those weird fart jokes he loves so much and agreeing that Jean's a horse face. (Which I will admit made me feel extremely guilty. I'm a nice person, what can I say?) We sit on his bed in the dorm in what I can't call comfortable or awkward silence.

"Eren, what's wrong?"

He sighs and runs his hand through his brown hair.

"It's just something that Annie said to me."

_This suddenly got interesting. So this isn't just one of Eren's pride things._

"What'd she say?"

"She pointed out that the better you are at fighting titans, the farther you can get away from them. Isn't that weird?"

It is weird. Eren has an almost disturbed expression. I try to make him feel better. What're best friends for?

"You're turning into me, Eren. You shouldn't overthink it."

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact that it's kind of true and bugging me."

"I know that feeling. It's like that annoying friend- oh wait, you're right here."

We knowingly smile at each other mischievously.

"Hush up or I'll drop-kick you like I did to Jean."

"You two are so gay. Get some sleep."

"What're you guys going to go with? Reiner Hoover or Bertholdt Braun?"

This receives a laugh from Connie.

"I dunno, Bertholdt Braun has a nice ring to it."

"Not as nice as Eren Arlert or even Armin Jaeger!"

"Shut up!"

With that, it was unofficially lights out. My infatuation with Annie is growing at an almost alarming rate. I grin into my pillow. I've been told since I was young that I have the mind of a scientist. Once a scientist is curious about something, it doesn't escape their thoughts.

_(Insert transition here)_

The next day, I'm glowing. I'm not even quite sure why. I should be terrified, but instead I'm looking forward to what's coming. It's probably just my proudness of my fool-proof plan. Fool-proof is a bit of stretch. This could easily go completely and utterly wrong.

_Who am I kidding? The worst that could happen is she could say no, right?_

That's what I'd like to believe, but if there's anything I've learned about the 104th cadet squad trainees it's that with them nothing is ever simple. After our daily twenty laps around the training grounds, I find Annie getting the usual drink of water from the nearby stream. Nobody had really ever confirmed that it was safe to drink, but everyone's done it and not died. I scoop some into my hand and sip. Step one is now in action.

"It was pretty impressive how you flipped Eren and Reiner yesterday."

She swallows her mouthful of water and turns to look at me.

"I don't think it's much of an accomplishment, but thanks."

"Maybe you could teach me how to do that."

Her eyebrow raises a significant amount. That's probably the most emotion I've seen in her face, at least for a while. The resulting expression reads, "you're kidding, right?"

"You know I'm kind of a weakling around here. I'm tired of being a pushover so I thought you'd probably be the best person to ask."

"Why not Reiner or Bertholdt?"

I internally pat myself on the back. This is why I tell Eren to actually plan things. I am completely prepared for this situation.

"Sometimes they help Eren with stuff, and I don't want to interfere."

"Are you sure?"

I nod, trying to give off the impression that I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life. Is that a slight smile on her lips? She crosses her arms.

"Fine. Meet me back here after lights out."

Before I can say thank you, Shadis is yelling.

"C'mon, maggots! Don't start slacking off like the titan fodder you are! Time for muscle training!"

Annie and I jog back to training, side by side, which is weird. I'm usually far behind.


	3. Chapter 2

I pull my jacket closer to me. I'm not even out the door yet, and I'm already chilly. I'm sitting as close to the edge of my bed as I can without actually being off it. I thank Sina that my bed is so close to the exit. I stand, trying to make as little noise as possible. However, despite my efforts, Eren notices. Why can't he always be this observant? Why now? He probably wouldn't notice if Mikasa went bald.

"Armin, where are you going?"

He whispers into the darkness. I'm only able to see his shadow from moonlight streaming in through a small window.

"To the bathroom."

I try to lie. Again, of course, it doesn't work. Eren peeks over the side railing of his bed above mine. (This causes me to vaguely remember how the first day we got here he childishly climbed to it and "called" it.)

"Why are you wearing a jacket then?"

I sigh, defeated.

"I'm going for a walk."

"Are you meeting up with Annie? I saw you talking to her earlier. I think she smiled a little too. It was kind of creepy."

His green eyes widen.

"Oh my gosh, there's totally something going on between you and Annie!"

I don't know if I just want to slam my face into the wall next to me or strangle Eren. Before I can object, he continues his nonsensical rambling.

"Man, and I swore she was with Reiner or Bert. Maybe she is, and she's cheating!"

He suddenly starts yelling.

"Hey, Reiner! Bertholdt!"

"Shhh!"

I wish I had Bertholdt's height so that I could clamp his mouth shut. I instead put my finger to my lips, my eyes pleading with him to be quiet. He laughs.

"Alright, have your little affair with Annie. But if she tries anything-"

"Don't even start that. She flipped you without any effort."

"Fine then, sorry for trying to defend you."

"I'll consider accepting your apology if you keep your mouth shut."

He pretends to zip his lips as I finally move towards the door. Connie, who has a bed across from mine, heard the whole thing. He has a sly, dorky grin.

"Go get her, tiger!"

He holds his hand in the air. I roll my eyes and high five him. I leave and feel the cold air envelop me. I stare for a while. I never knew the training grounds could look so peaceful. The full moon illuminates everything so nicely. I run halfway around the camp, still being wary of my noise level. I approach to see Annie sitting by the stream with her hood up.

"You're late."

"I know, my-"

"Eren?"

"Yeah."

She gets up.

"So you want me to teach you how to fight?"

"Yes."

"Then you're going to prove your worth."

She turns to the forest across the stream.

"You're going to run through the forest every night. If you beat me back here, I'll teach you."

I look into her eyes, dumbfounded. She couldn't possibly think that I could do that, could she?

"Ready?"

No going back now, I suppose. I throw my jacket to the ground, deciding I probably won't need it. It's just extra weight. I take a quick drink from the stream and nod. At the count of three, we take off. She starts the route around the forest and I follow her, already in the dust.

_(Insert transition here)_

The next few weeks were chthonic to put it frankly. If you haven't guessed, I did not beat Annie around the forest. I'd never seen the entire forest, so I truly had no idea that we were running even close to four miles. You could say that running twenty laps around the camp could come close, but everyone usually jogs. There's no race, and even then I'm out of breath and last. Every night I honestly would try my hardest, to no avail. Every night I'd find Annie relaxing nonchalantly at the finish line. My lungs would be on fire, me breathing so hard and fast that they could barely keep up. My shirt would be soaked with sweat. I'd practically dunk my head into the stream, humiliated. We'd walk back to the dorms in silence. I'd lose not only my dignity, but an hour or two of sleep every night. That might not seem like too much, but everything did eventually catch up with me. It didn't take everyone too long to notice that I'd become a zombie that would flinch every five seconds due to my sore muscles and random charley-horses.

"Armin?"

I'm shaken out of my dozed-off state by Eren. He's gripping the back on my shoulders, making me wince. Mikasa's looking at me worriedly.

"Armin, what's been going on? I literally just had to grab you to keep you from passing out in your soup."

I gently push Eren's hands off of my shoulders.

"I'm fine."

I try to smile, but even that hurts. How does that even work? I try to see if Annie has any reaction whatsoever to this, but she's eating alone as usual. She doesn't even glance at us. Mikasa gives me a "do you think we're stupid?" look. I sigh.

"Look, it's nothing you should worry about."

I get up, my food only half-eaten.

"You gonna eat that?"

I hand my tray to Sasha and leave the room. Someone grabs my shoulder. More grimacing. I'm really surprised when I turn around and see Jean. Now that I think about it, Eren wasn't yelling during dinner. That's probably why I dozed off.

"Hey, Jean."

"Hey, Armin. I know this is kind of weird, but Marco's been giving me crap about being nicer to people. Since you're one of the few dudes here who can't beat me up and seem to be having a problem, I thought-"

"You're not really helping."

"Ugh, I'm sorry, ok? Just… I guess the question is why."

"Why what?"

He rolls his eyes.

"Just because you're smart doesn't mean everyone else is dumb, y'know. You're half-asleep and in pain all the time. Everyone in the guy's dorms knows you've been sneaking out. Why?"

Something in Jean's eyes tells me that he's not going to let me leave until I tell him. Besides, who does he have to tell that doesn't already know? Eren would be more likely to blab it to Connie or Mikasa. Reiner and Bertholdt probably already know, even if Jean were to tell them. That leaves Marco, and Marco would keep it a secret.

"Well… I want Annie to teach me how to fight. Every night we've been meeting by the stream. We race around the forest, and she tells me that if I can beat her she'll teach me."

He contemplates what I told him for a while. I wait.

"That hardly seems fair. Why are you wasting your time?"

"I don't know, but I just really need this for some reason."

"I'd think you'd be able to do it anyway."

"What?"

"I dunno, you're smart like I said earlier. You could surely find some scientific way or whatever, right?"

The words sink in and I get a brilliant idea. It was so simple! How have I not figured it out until now? I smile excitedly.

"Thanks, Jean!"

"Uh, you're welcome?"

The poor guy obviously doesn't know what he did. I shrug it off. Before I can continue on my way to the dorms, guess who? Eren!

"Hey horse face, what're you doing?!"

Eren's angry again. Or should I say as usual?

"What is it, Jaeger?"

Jean's hands form into fists. He's obviously trying to keep calm for Marco's sake.

"You were trying to beat up Armin, weren't you, you jerk!"

How did Eren even… why did he…? I mentally slam my head into a table. Typical Eren.

"Eren, we were just having a casual conversation. There's no need to jump to conclusions."

"Yeah, Eren."

"Horse-face, I swear I will kill you someday."

I manage to drag Eren away before a full-out fight can break out. We both sit on my bed, as usual.

"What was that about?"

"There's obviously something wrong with you, and why wouldn't Jean be behind it? What if he was beating you up or something?"

"Where would you even get an idea like that?"

"He's Jean!"

"Your head never ceases to amaze me."

"If you're going to go out again tonight, why don't you take a nap first?"

"No need, if that were even possible. The others will be in here soon, and you know how loud they are. In fact, I'm going to go right now and start stretching."

"Stretching?"

I do as I said before Eren can say any more. I'm so happy. I'm finally going to succeed.

**A/N: Wow, I've been updating this like crazy. I don't think I've ever been more inspired for a fanfiction. Anywho, reviews are encouraged and appreciated! Seriously, thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and support! You have no idea how much it means to me! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

While making my way towards the stream, I do the math in my head. If the forest is an approximate circle with a four mile circumference, I have to divide that by pi… so I should be able to save a good 1.5 miles. Even more since the forest is eclipse-shaped. My grandfather always told me that math is science and science is math. If I give it my all, I may have a slight chance at winning. It's my best bet. I begin to wonder if Annie did this on purpose. It's obvious I wouldn't beat her by normal means. Yes, she may just be trying to screw me over, but that just doesn't seem like something she'd do. I know I don't know her all that well, but if she really didn't want to teach me couldn't she have just said no? I don't think it'd be worth it to do this every single night just for some form of sick amusement. Annie arrives just as the sun falls.

"You seem eager."

She pulls the bun out of her hair and redoes it in preparation.

"I am, actually."

We throw our jackets to the ground almost simultaneously. We get into our starting positions, (more like the position I saw Annie in before she ran that I copied) adrenaline coursing through our veins. It was like this every night, yes, but I know something is different.

"Go."

The girl takes off on her usual route around the forest. With a smirk, I run straight through, prepared to reach the end and run back.

_(Insert transition here)_

Tired, panting and out of breath, I finally find myself back at the stream. I nearly squeal with joy. Annie's not here yet. It's a bit discouraging that even with my advantages, I only manage to beat her by a few minutes.

"Why'd you go that way?"

"Because, Annie, the day we issued this little 'challenge' you said that I would run _through_ the forest, not around it."

Silence. Her face remains expressionless.

"Alright, you have more guts than I thought."

She retrieves her jacket.

"I'll teach you. I'll tell you when later."

I want to say something, but a voice in the back of my head tells me I shouldn't. She walks back to the dorms alone. Jean's advice was just what I needed. Science contains logic, after all.

_(Insert transition here)_

(Annie's POV)

"Annie, what do you see in him?"

"It's not really like you to train someone, I'll admit."

All three of us have decided to skip training today. Instead, we're concealing ourselves behind an abandoned shed on the edge of camp. I don't really like going here; the shed reeks of paint. Not to mention the grass is tall, tickling my legs. I give Reiner and Bertholdt a shrug.

"I need something to entertain me. This is boring."

Reiner glances at me out of the corner of his eye.

"You sure?"

I nod, leaning against the shed and closing my eyes.

"If there's a problem, you can tell us."

I open my lips just enough to see the blurs of white among the deep blue sky. It's actually pretty peaceful.

"Why would there be a problem?"

"You look sad."

"He's suspicious. I can tell."

"Then shouldn't you stay away from him?"

"That might make it worse."

A rooster in the distance calls, signaling that we should probably head back. We'll continue this discussion later, I know. I go to meet everyone else in the girls' dorm. Nobody ever notices when I miss training, so I don't even bother trying to be discreet. I feel hair on my neck, meaning my bun had come partially undone. I step into the bathroom, using the mirror to fix the problem. Do I really look sad?

_Why is he so nice to me? Just… why?_

_(Insert transition here)_

(Armin's POV)

"You actually did it?!"

Jean's features are full of surprise.

"Eh? You're the one who was encouraging me!"

"Yeah, because Marco told me to be nice."

I roll my eyes, now a little miffed.

"Well I just thought you should know…"

I give a slight pout.

"Ugh, c'mon, you know I didn't mean it like that!"

"Whatever, Jean. I need to talk to Eren."

I couldn't say that I was necessarily mad at him.

"How do you stand him?"

"Not every-"

"No, that's a legitimate question. How do you stand him?"

I sigh.

"He's not that bad once you get to know him… kind of… I don't really know myself."

"More proof that he's a jerk if his best friend can't tell what he likes about him."

"He's not that bad, Jean."

Jean looks like he's going to retort, but Marco calls for him.

"Whatever. See you later."

"Bye."

We part ways. I'm sort of glad for Marco's interruption. Not that I hate talking to Jean, but his comments about Eren were starting to bug me. Not that he was wrong. That night, dinner went as usual. After showers, I sit on my bed, exhausted. I smile, knowing for the first time in weeks I'd be able to get an extra two hours of sleep. After the usual chatter, Shadis yells about lights out. A few minutes pass, and I've noticed everyone staring at me.

"Armin?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you not going?"

"No."

More silence ensues. I've decided to ignore it, laying down and preparing to sleep. I'm nearly choked by arms around me.

"Thank Maria…"

"Eren, you're crushing me."

"Is it wrong for me to be worried about you?"

"No, but I can't breathe."

"If you couldn't breathe you couldn't talk."

"Shut up. How did you even get down here without the ladder?"

The ladder to our bunk is extremely creaky.

"I jumped."

"Idiot. You're going to break your foot or something."

I eventually give in and lean into Eren's embrace. It's just like when we were kids.

"Oh my Claude, this is like some poorly-written gay story!"

Reiner yells. Something flies through the window and hits him upside the head. It's a sandwich. Sasha runs in, not caring that it's the boys' dorm.

"Mine!"

She grabs it, not caring about it being on the floor and runs out.

"What the heck…?"

Everyone laughs, even though we too are weirded out. Eren goes back to his bed, an everyone tries to get some sleep.

_It may not seem like it, but Eren is very… _

I'm not too sure of the word myself. I guess I'll never be able to explain to Jean. I close my eyes and let sleep overtake me.


	5. Chapter 4

"Armin."

Another lazy morning in training is interrupted by Annie's voice ringing in my half-asleep ears.

"Yeah?"

I ask, after processing what she said. (If you think Shadis lets us have coffee or anything of the sort, you're dead wrong.)

"Sorry, but I can only train you at night."

The thought of staying up late again didn't necessarily thrill me, but it's understandable. Nobody really has any other free time around here.

"Sounds good."

"Are you going to get breakfast?"

"Yeah."

I groan and stand. I'm not sure if I'm the only one who needs to focus a little in the morning before getting up. Even if that's so, I'm definitely not bad compared to others. I was actually pretty surprised to find out that Annie's a relatively good riser. The real problem people are Jean and surprisingly Mina. Jean glares daggers at everyone, giving off an aura of "touch me, and you die." Mina is the same way, except instead of glaring she just has this dark tension surrounding her. Even Eren doesn't have the guts to bug either of them. I follow Annie to the cafeteria, stumbling a few times. She raises an eyebrow at me, to which I shrug. I get my food and sit next to her. We've developed this sort of routine where I sit with Annie at breakfast, Eren at dinner. Eren's not as bad as Jean in the morning, but he's not really Snow White either. Mikasa can deal with him just fine. Lunch really depends. Heck, once in a while I'll even sit by Jean or Connie. Annie suddenly coughs.

"Are you ok?"

She turns her head to see Connie and Sasha snickering.

"What did you do?"

She asks, death in her tone. When they see that it's Annie who said it, they're smirks fade.

"Aw, crap! It was supposed to go in Jean's food, we swear!"

She swallows it regardless. Their fear seems to escalate.

"We put… tons of chili pepper in it…"

"Where did you two even get chili pepper?"

Marco scolds.

"That's our secret!"

I can't help but giggle at their antics. It wakes me up a bit to say the least.

It didn't take people long to notice my improvements during running. Even without starting the training, the previous running did wonders on my speed and especially stamina.

"Wow, Armin. What happened to you?"

Thomas even happened to ask.

"I guess training every day is paying off."

It wasn't a complete lie. I actually managed to finish a few steps behind Connie. Usually I got back a good five minutes after everyone else. I could almost swear that I saw Annie give me a knowing glance.

Tonight won't be fun. Eren has been so happy for the last three days simply due to the fact that I didn't have to leave. I was unusually quiet during dinner, but of course Eren paid it no mind. That night, I repeated the process of sitting on the edge of my bed, waiting for the perfect moment. As expected, Eren comments.

"You're going again?"

"Yeah."

I look upwards into the darkness. Eren has the expression of a kicked puppy. The way the moonlight is reflecting on his eyes doesn't help the guilt forming in my chest.

"Why?"

I decide to tell him. He might not be happy, but I can't just keep him in the dark.

"Annie's going to teach me some of her fighting techniques."

He's silent for a moment.

"Is this about you thinking you're weak?"

I shake my head, but the thought remains. Does that have something to do with it? I originally asked Annie just so I could learn more about her, but maybe subconsciously…

"Just don't push yourself too hard. You know you don't have to prove anything to anyone."

I smile, trying to send the message that I knew. But do I really? A familiar voice calls out from the other side of the room.

"Seriously you two, when's the wedding?"

"Don't you think those jokes are getting old?"

"Not to me."

I roll my eyes and head out the door before I'm forced to hear more idiocy. It's colder tonight than it's been for a while, but that's not going to stop me. I assume we're meeting by the stream, considering she didn't tell me otherwise. However on my way, I hear a her by the training grounds.

"Armin."

I go over to her. Makes sense for us to use the camp's equipment, I suppose.

"How do we start?"

"I'll try not to keep you too long."

Good. Hopefully that'll get Eren off of my case.

"One of the most important things is your starting position."

She moves into her far-too familiar position. One foot forward, one back, her fists up and somewhat close to her face. She quite literally stands there, perfectly still, waiting for me to copy. I do to the best of my ability. She looks over to me.

"It's a start."

I sigh triumphantly. Sounds like I got it somewhat right. I spend the next ten minutes gawking at her as she breaks various planks of wood with little to no effort.

"Your turn."

"W-what?"

She can't possibly expect me to do that yet.

"Break the plank."

_Where did she even get planks?!_

I know I'm not going to get out of this, so I try. I hit the wood with all the strength I can muster. I pull my hand away and whimper in pain.

"No."

She grabs my arms and changes their location.

"It's not about strength, it's about the movement."

_How does that even work?_

Despite my doubts, I give a small nod. She shows me what she did again, slowly. I copy. My eyes widen as I hear a crack. Two pieces of wood fall to the ground.

"Did… I…?"

"Yep."

My mind is officially blown. How did I, Armin Arlert, the weakling, break a board?

"I'm tired. Same place tomorrow."

Before I can say another word, Annie turns and heads back to the girls' dorm. I take a deep breath, finally starting to get over my initial shock, and head to bed. Climbing in and pulling my covers over me, I see the bunk above me shift.

"Eren?"

I whisper, careful not to wake anyone.

"What?"

"Why are you still awake?"

"I was waiting for you."

Why is it that Eren unintentionally does everything he possibly can to make me feel guilty?

"You shouldn't have."

"Whatever. G'night Armin."

"Good night, Eren."

Turning to my side, I hear no comments about Eren and I's gayness, so I assume we didn't wake anyone. I'm a little disappointed that Eren can't see the excitement on my face. I actually did something.

(Annie's POV)

The next morning, I wake up to a tapping sound. I sit up, hair messy and in my face. I look in the direction of the noise, which happens to be the window. I peer outside, not too surprised to see Reiner throwing pebbles. I get up, put my hoodie on, tie my hair up and silently walk out the door.

"It's about time. Bert and I have been standing out here for like three hours."

My expression doesn't change. I just give a half-hearted shrug.

"Hey, Annie."

Bertholdt waves.

"Why'd you wake me up?"

"Because we need to know how things are going with Armin."

"Why do you care?"

"It's effecting you."

Is it?

"He broke a board last night."

"Not too surprising considering your technique."

"He was so shocked."

I almost let a smile onto my face. Bertholdt takes note.

"Are you smiling?"

"No."

"We just don't want you to forget what the mission is."

"You really think I'd forget? I'm not that incompetent."

"No, we're just trying to protect you."

"Whatever, I'm going back to bed."

I drag my tired self back inside, lazily put my hair down and flop back down.

_Since when am I so tired?_

**A/N: Does it make me a horrible person if when I wrote "Eren has the expression of a kicked puppy." I blinked a few times then started laughing hysterically? (If you know what I mean.) Anywho, reviews are encouraged and appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

(Armin's POV)

Rain, snow, it didn't matter. Every single night we trained. It wasn't long before I could physically see and feel my getting stronger. From training exercises being easier to it being easier to lift a stack of books. I nearly squealed with joy when I managed to beat Marco at hand-to-hand combat. I'm definitely not the only one who was shocked. He swore he wasn't going easy on me, and I'm going to choose to believe him.

As you might guess, after spending so much time together, Annie and I became closer. People notice, I'm sure, but it isn't very prominent. It's sort of like an unspoken agreement. We don't talk much, but when we do it's enjoyable. Mainly we just spend time in each other's presence. That's all we really need after all.

That's not to say I've forgotten about the others. In fact, that's not true at all. Yes, I spend more time with Annie than I used to, but I still hang with the guys. Probably more than I should. I mean, Connie thought it'd be a great idea to try to stand on one of the horses during equestrian training. Monkey see, monkey do, so eventually most of the guys were doing it. Perhaps it was one of those "manliness" things. Anyway, that fell short when Jean whistled and the horses went running. We both couldn't help but laugh as they fell to the ground one by one. To this day he swears he didn't know what they were doing and that Shadis told him to summon the horses. I'll always reply,

"Then why were you snickering beforehand, Jean?"

When I told Annie about it, (because I can't keep this to myself, it's hilarious) she mumbled,

"Figures. Idiots."

Afterwards cracking a miniscule smile. Even with all of my relationships, I'm still not sure how I found myself in this situation.

"So Armin, you ever done something like this before?"

"No."

"Shut up Reiner, you're scaring him."

Bertholdt simply gives me a comforting smile. Our plan was to sneak out of camp and have some fun. Of course, I was hesitant. Though I wasn't aware that Bertholdt was so good at persuading people. When Eren questioned why I'd left my jacket this time, I told him because it's just extra weight, despite the cold today. In truth we just couldn't be recognized as members of the cadets. Annie said that I couldn't tell anybody, not even him, and with good reason. It doesn't take us too long to reach a nearby town. I don't even know what it's called.

"Alright, let's try not to draw too much attention to ourselves. Who knows what'll happen if we get caught."

_Which is exactly why I didn't want to go in the first place._

"Lighten up, Armin. We've done this before."

"He's probably a lightweight."

"Reiner!"

Bertholdt scolds. I get the feeling he's going to be the one keeping us from getting arrested. That thought diminishes when we walk into a bar and Bertholdt says nothing.

"Uh, guys…?"

"Relax, my buddy owns this place."

Mere moments after he says that, a man approaches us. He's well-built with balding dark hair and a growing beard. His overall straps sag a little due to them being too big.

"Hey Reiner, how's training treating you? You don't seem like the wimp you were when you left."

"Pft, we both know I had to kill that raccoon for you, so I'd hardly call myself a wimp."

They do a strange hand-shake thing and the man turns his attention to us.

"Annie, got shorter?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Still don't like me, eh? What about you Bertholdt?"

"Hi Gus."

Bertholdt at least seems happy to see him. I guess his name is Gus.

"Who's the new girl?"

I facepalm. Why does this always happen to me? Reiner and Bertholdt start laughing. Even Annie seems amused. At least Bertholdt gives a somewhat sorry expression.

_I'd cut my hair if Eren would still recognize me..._

"I'm… a dude…"

"Really? Well, sorry. How about some drinks on me to make up for it?"

"No thanks."

"What about you three?"

"Water?"

Annie asks.

"Alright, guess you kids don't know how to have fun."

He shrugs and leaves our circle. I take a moment to look around me. I'll admit it's a pretty well-kept place. We walk to a table and sit down. Our "water" comes by, but I feel as if I shouldn't drink it when Annie dumps hers in a plant. We just talk, and I learn a lot more about everyone. More than I really wanted to, but whatever. We escape when some drunk guy starts throwing bread at people.

The next morning, Eren pulls me aside. He doesn't look happy.

"Armin?"

"What?"

"Why do you smell like alcohol?"

So much for getting away with it.

"I don't."

"Stop lying, your ears are red."

"Look, I didn't drink anything, I swear."

"Armin, I'm worried about you."

"There's no need to be, I'm fine. I'm going to take a shower."

"In the morning?"

"Yeah."

I need to wash the smell off me.

"You're going to be late."

"I'll skip breakfast."

I speed walk out of the room before he can ask anymore questions. I'm sweating out of nervousness. I need to be more careful. After showering, I quickly head to my first training exercise. Jean approaches me.

"Hey, Armin."

"Hi Jean."

"Here."

He hands me a muffin. I look at him with confusion.

"Eren knew we had this exercise together, so he told me give you this. Y'know, because you missed breakfast."

He scratches the back of his neck gingerly.

"I guess he's not that bad."

I smile.

"Thanks, Jean."

I scarf it down in a Sasha-like fashion. It's delicious. I didn't realize how hungry I was. Shadis calls us to start running laps, and I follow the group. Eren really is a good friend. So is Jean.

**A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter, but if I made it longer it'd just be a bunch of rambling. Reviews are encouraged and appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

(Annie's POV)

It's a normal night of training. I can tell Armin's been working harder, probably because graduation is getting closer. I've mentioned a few times my plan to join the military police so he figures he won't be able to learn anymore. That's not necessarily true. With a mind like his he'll surely learn on his own. Even I'm impressed with how much he's improved. He may not be the strongest, but his effort is admirable. I turn my focus away from punching one of the dummies when I hear Armin break yet another board. Instead of the usual sigh of triumph, he puts his hand to his forehead.

"Ow…"

"Are you ok?"

I ask in the most monotone voice I can manage. He winces a little before looking up at me.

"Yeah, a chip of wood flew off and scratched me."

"Let me see."

He shyly lifts his bangs from his face to show me the wound. It's bleeding quite a bit, as most head injuries do.

"Is it bad?"

"Follow me."

With a confused look he obeys, following me to the girls' dorm.

"Wait here."

I walk inside quietly, not hesitating to shake Christa awake.

"Ngh…"

"Christa."

"W-what?"

Her messy mop of blonde hair rises from her pillow with a start. She's been kind of jumpy since that training exercise gone-wrong.

"I need your help."

I don't know crap about first aid, and I don't necessarily want to get caught for training Armin. Christa knows a lot about this sort of thing, and I know she'll keep a secret. As she gets up, Ymir glares at me from the top bunk. I glare right back. With a shrug, the taller girl flops back down.

"W-with what, Annie?"

"Armin."

"What about Armin?"

"Follow me."

She follows me like a puppy, somewhat like Armin earlier. She sees his silhouette.

"Hi, Armin."

"Christa?"

"He has a scratch on his head."

"How'd that happen?"

Before he can answer, I do.

"He fell on his face."

"What? No I-"

Christa giggles.

"I never saw you as the clumsy type, Armin."

"I'm not…"

"Can you make the bandaging discreet? I'm sure he wants to avoid a game of twenty questions."

"I can try. Should we go to the nurse's shed?"

It's technically called the "nurse's office" but it was basically a shed.

"Yeah."

Armin stays quiet, but I see his eyes sparkle with thought. Christa patches him up and she really meant it when she said she'd try. I couldn't even tell the patching was under his bangs and I was looking for it.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just be more careful next time."

She gives a cute, feminine yawn.

"I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. You two should too."

With a last smile, she's off. Armin and I do as she suggested.

(Armin's POV)

As graduation draws closer, I can feel the excitement in the air. Eren won't stop talking about how once he's in the scouting legion he'll kill all the titans. I guess that's not too different from usual, but hey. He has a new kind of vigor to him. Everyone else is anxious to know who got into the top ten; especially Jean and Marco. Eren and Jean fought once again, but this time Shadis did in fact interrupt. It was pretty freaky. Mikasa saved the day by blaming Sasha's gas, though we all just thought that was an inside joke of ours.

Something's wrong with Annie. I'm surprised I'm able to tell. Her crystal-blue eyes are slightly more lidded than usual. Her hands shake ever so slightly whenever she does something. She talks even less than usual. It's clawing at my throat.

My suspicions are confirmed that night. I was walking from the cafeteria to the dorms when I heard footsteps. I could recognize their sluggish, apathetic movement as Annie's. I turn to face her.

"Hi Annie."

"Armin. We're not training tonight."

I frown. That's a little disappointed considering tonight was our last possible night to do so.

"Ok, but is everything alright?"

"Yes."

"Then why-"

"I didn't say we weren't meeting."

"Ok?"

I'm confused now. When night falls, I go. Eren's given up on trying to reason with me. I'll make it up to him somehow. I find Annie by the stream. Her shoes are placed at the edge and she's dipped her feet into the cold water. Her arms are in their usual crossed state.

"Aren't your toes numb?"

She turns and looks at me.

"Sit."

I shrug and join her. However, I choose to sit with my legs crossed. I'm fond of my toes and don't want to lose them to frostbite. I could probably replay the next moments in my head in slow motion forever. Her breathing grows uneven to an obvious degree.

"Are you-"

"Armin, a-am I a good person?"

The question takes me off guard. After I recollect myself, I give an honest answer.

"I don't like the terms "good person" or "bad person" because it's impossible to be entirely good to everyone or entirely bad to everyone. To some, you are a good person, while to others, you are a bad person."

She's quiet for what seems like eternity. Her toes clench in the water.

"Am I a good person to you?"

"A good person, huh… Well, I don't really like this way of putting it. Because, you know… I feel like these words are simply what people use to call those who are convenient to them. And no one can be convenient to all. You may be useful to some people, but at the same time a bad person to others. It was very kind of you to help me with training. Based on how I think of it, yes, you are a good person to me."

Her shoulders shake and I hear a muffled sob. She sets her arms on her knees and buries her face into them. My natural instinct is to grab her and pull her into my arms. Her beautiful misty eyes open before closing again. She cries into me, gripping onto my shoulders for dear life. I don't say anything because I know that's not what she needs. All she needs to know is that I do believe she's a good person. I believe she needs a reminder that she is human.

_One more time._


	8. Chapter 7

The day we'd all been waiting for has finally arrived. We all stand at the graduation ceremony, not really caring about the information about the different regiments. We already know that stuff. Instead we anxiously awaited seeing who made the top ten. Mikasa, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Eren, Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha and Christa, from top to bottom. I wasn't really surprised that I didn't make it in the rankings. Grades don't make someone in this kind of setting.

Annie seems to act like that night never happened. I can't really blame her. It must be embarrassing; especially considering her reputation. During celebration, Eren is still talking about the scouting legion. I'm not sure why everyone is so surprised; he hasn't shut up about it all week. I guess they may have thought his attitude was to get him into the ranks. They just don't know Eren like I do.

Before we officially choose which regiment to join we have to clean cannons and survey the wall. It seems like grunt work to the most of us, but it's a rookie tradition. You've gotta start somewhere, right? None of us were expecting what happened next. In a random puff of steam, the colossal titan appeared once again.

The fury in Eren's eyes scared even me. His reckless self jumped from the wall and used his gear to hook to the titan. I yelled out to him, but I don't think I was heard in all the chaos. My heart is pounding. Everyone is petrified. Just when it looked like Eren would actually succeed, it disappears as quickly as it came. A dead silence hovers around us, almost like a tension.

"E-Eren? Did you kill it?"

Thomas asks Eren, who's now hooked to the wall.

"No!"

Our last glimmer of hope is gone. The wall is broken, titans are getting in. We hear screams below, screams of agony. Yells of,

"It's just like five years ago!"

_It is just like five years ago._

Signals spread throughout the entire city. Everyone is called to a meeting to discuss our course of action. We're told to kill titans and keep them away from escaping civilians. Others will stay at headquarters and provide us with gas.

We really are foolish kids, aren't we? Eren gave one of his infamous pep-talks. (Though I guess "infamous" isn't a good word for them considering they usually work.) Everyone is pumped, we're almost turning it into a game. Then Thomas' death happened. It was a cruel reminder that this is reality.

Eren's death happened.

_You told me about the outside world. We're going to explore it together._

The words are a nuisance. They won't shut up. I fall to my knees and scream. That's all I can do to keep his words silent. I black out.

I wake up to Connie's voice.

"Armin! Hey Armin, are you alright?"

Blades pierce my heart. Eren would always say things like that.

"C-Connie…"

"Ew, and you're all wet and slimy."

"Give him some space. He'll pass out again."

_Annie?_

"Sorry. Sheesh, I was just trying to help."

_How is everybody so calm?_

"Wow, this wimp's the sole survivor?"

"Ymir! What's the point in saying that?"

I try to look around me. Everyone just looks like a blur.

"W-where's Mikasa…?"

"She's not finished with her job with the higher-ups."

I hold back my tears and drag myself to a corner where I can be alone. Annie sits next to me, silent.

"It wasn't your fault."

_(Insert transition here)_

The next hours are a blur. Eren is that titan who was killing other titans.

"What in heaven's name happened to you…?"

It's the most emotion-filled thing I've said in quite a long time. It's one of the few things lately that I actually want to know with that burning scientist's passion. Not because of science however. I grip onto his hand, afraid he'll slip away again. This hand is attached to the arm that was bitten off. That thought doesn't plague my mind during a time like this.

Eren's a monster. That's what they're saying. They have cannons and guns pointed at us; Mikasa's our only defense. Even she can't go up against weaponry like that. The only thing keeping them from firing is Mikasa's skill and what a loss her death would be for humanity.

They say they trust me with their lives. Eren transformed to save us from a cannonball they did in fact fire. I need to convince them of Eren's usefulness.

_Something's been troubling me ever since I saw Eren fight as a Titan. I haven't even sorted out my own thoughts yet, but I've got to do this. I'll have to think while I speak!_

I dropped all of my possible weapons and put my hands in the air. I am their last hope, walking out through the smoke and steam. Maybe I can finally repay them for everything they've ever done for me.

"Stop! You finally showed your true colors, monster! I'll signal! I'll signal the cannon!"

I try release every ounce of tension from my body. I can do this.

"He isn't an enemy of humankind! We're willing to share all the intelligence we've gathered!"

"Begging for your lives is useless now! He revealed his true form right in front of us! There's nothing left to say! If you say he's not an enemy, prove it! If you can't do that, I will eliminate the threat!"

"There's no need for further proof!"

_That's right! It's unnecessary!_

"What?!"

"You said everybody saw him! Then they must've seen him fighting the titans too! And they must've seen all the titans ganging up against him! The titans see him as prey, just like the rest of mankind! Nothing you say can change that fact!"

The soldiers begin to murmur. It's working!

"Prepare to attack! Don't fall for this clever trap! Their actions have always been beyond our comprehension! If they can transform into humans and speak our language, that's just another way for them to fool us! We can't let them do as they please!"

_No good… he's stopped thinking entirely… he's too scared to think… Eren! Mikasa!_

I failed. I failed is the only thing running through my thoughts. I turn back to my friends that I've let down. They don't look upset, they don't look disappointed. In fact, Eren's still smiling. He gives me a slight nod. My breath catches in my throat. They don't see me as a burden. They truly do trust me with their lives. That thought now blazing fresh in my mind, I simply pour out my heart, soul and beliefs with a mighty salute.

"As a soldier, I swore to devote my heart to the resurrection of mankind! There is no greater glory than dying for that belief! If we added his titan power to the might of our armies, it might even be possible to recapture the town! For the glory of the human race, I beg you! In my final moments before I die, permit me to explain his strategic importance!"

My throat hurts after the spiel I was yelling so loudly. There's a resonating sting in my neck. I don't dare move from my spot or position. Horror fills me to the brim when I see the man lower his hand to signal.

"That's enough."

General Pixis grabs his arm.

(Jean's POV)

I stand in awe with Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie. We made our way to the top of the wall when we heard a cannon fire, wanting to see what was going on. This whole titan thing with Eren is freaky. Even before I had respect for Armin, but dang. I really have been underestimating him.

"Kid really is incredible."

I turn when I hear Annie's voice mumble.

"Foolish, but incredible."


	9. Chapter 8

(Armin's POV)

Eren can turn into a titan. That was the first thing I had to accept. My logical mind, surprisingly, was quick to do so. It's probably because I can easily read Eren and I know he has good intentions. Not to mention the evidence has been before my very eyes several times.

With general Pixis' help, we managed to construct a plan in which Eren would use his titan strength to plug wall Rose with a boulder and retake Trost. It didn't go without a hitch, but in the end we were successful. However, too many lives were lost. Lives that were dear to us.

I don't even want to imagine Jean's face when he found Marco. From what he said, he found him while we were retrieving dead bodies. He was told that he could mourn later; he had a job to do. So he did his job, and he definitely mourned later. Believe it or not, he came to me for comfort. In all honesty, that was probably because he had nobody else. That thought broke my heart, so I gladly complied. I put my arm around him, (quite awkwardly due to the height difference) and just let him cry. I'm pretty sure that's all he needed at that point. I wasn't prepared for what he said next.

"Is this what it took for a jerk like me to understand Eren…?"

"What do you mean?"

"All I want is to avenge Marco… I don't care about what happens to me anymore. Isn't that how Eren feels?"

"Something like that. Don't blame yourself, Jean."

_It's not your fault._

"I will avenge Marco. I'm not sure how yet, but I will."

That look of angry determination in his hazel eyes is all too familiar.

_(Insert transition here)_

Me not being a burden became all the more prominent during Eren's trial. Everything was going horribly. It even got to the point where they were also accusing Mikasa of being a titan as well. Nobody knew how to react when Levi got involved. With a final plea from Eren that resonated through the entire courtroom, guns were pointed. My breathing stopped for a split second before a brutal sound broke the silence. Levi, for lack of a better explanation, began beating the absolute crap out of Eren. This made Mikasa jump into action, but I grab her arm. If she interferes it'll just make things worse. That's the exact moment the realization came to me.

_Why did she stop?_

Even with Annie's training, Mikasa's still extremely stronger than me. She could've easily broken away from my grasp.

_They really trust me, don't they. Hopefully this doesn't cause stress later._

My efforts were rewarded. The scouting legion got custody of Eren. He will live. Though she shows no outward signs of it, I feel her relax immensely.

(Annie's POV)

They're asking questions. This is exactly what I was trying to avoid.

"Annie, we need answers."

Why did I need reassurement that I was a good person? I'm the kind of person who'll kill millions of people if the result is worth it. If the result is good. In the beginning, we were certain of that. In our beliefs, the result of all these deaths would be beneficial. It's not that I want to kill people or that I don't care, I just see it as the cost of things in this cruel world. When it begins to bug me is when I'm doubting. I'll follow any mission they give me. Kill hundreds of people, ok. Kill those two titans, ok. It's for the better. Our objectives in the beginning were clear. However, as time passed, they slowly became corrupt, vague, unclear and uncertain. Now I'm doubting things. Is this going to result in something good? Will the actions allow me to remain a good person in the eyes of those who understand? This in part slowly caused me to break down.

"Are you ok?"

"Why'd you go to Armin instead of us?"

But why Armin, they asked. I couldn't ask them. They'd just say yes. I could trust Armin to give me a truthful answer. Besides, something about him's been bugging me. At first I didn't understand why they'd just say yes. Armin gave me an answer to that as well. Good people are people who are convenient to you. It helped me understand why I follow every order I'm given, despite the risk or cost. All I want is to be a good person to them, for my cause, for my beliefs, and that's exactly what I'm doing.

"Are you trying to give us away?"

I sly smile finds its way onto my lips.

"Of course not."

(Armin's POV)

With Eren gone and Mikasa sulking, I found myself succumbing to boredom. It's horrible, I think. After such a tragedy shouldn't I be suffering or at least feeling something? Annie doesn't seem too bothered, but that's normal. Jean's calmed down at least.

That's what the next few days would be. Boredom until we got to choose our regiment. Of course, everyone is asking each other what their decision is. Me included. My mind is set. I'm joining the scouting regiment. I need to stick with Eren and Mikasa after all. We're like pieces of a puzzle; one's gone and the entire thing falls apart. I'm not sure how Eren will feel about it. I've kind of figured out that the entire reason he never brought up the outside world anymore was because he didn't want me to join. He may trust me with his life, but he still worries. Crazy bastard, I should be worried about him. He's so rash. A soft smile emerges, then turns back to a slight frown. I've missed Eren. We really have been growing apart. I'll have to spend time with him the next time we're together. By the way, my curiosity is probably going to kill me someday.

"Annie?"

She turns around, the part of her hair slightly blowing in the breeze.

"Yeah?"

"I'm just wondering… which regiment are you planning on joining?"

"Military police."

I'm not sure why, but that surprises me. It just seems like a very un-Annie thing to do.

"What about you, Jean?"

She calls to the copper-blond standing alone in the corner. He looks up with little expression, if any.

"Same. But not for the same reasons as before."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm going to fulfill Marco's wish for him. He genuinely wanted to make this crappy world better by being in the military police. That's what I'm going to do, no matter what it takes."

I'd gotten my answer, and I'm sure nobody really wants to converse at the moment. I sit against an adjacent wall and think.


End file.
